Sergei Alkaev
=This my son, mine own Telemachus= Full Name: Sergei Alkaev, aka Graitian Malfoy Height: 6'0" Hair: blond Eyes: gray Occupation: wizard, lawyer (training) Family: * Darya Baldwin - mother * Anzhelika Alkaeva - sister * Frederick Baldwin - step-father Unquiet dead: * Lucius Malfoy * Antonin Dolohov =To whom I leave the sceptre and the isle= Graitian Malfoy was born in 1982, shortly after the end of the first Wizarding War in Britain, to Lucius and Tanya (Dolohva) Malfoy. His birth was a matter of happiness and relief for both parents, who'd been married long enough that the lack of an heir had not gone unremarked. His sister Amara, born four years later, seemed to prove Graitian hadn't been a fluke, and the children improved his parents' marriage considerably. Growing up a Malfoy meant Graitian had every privilege, but it also meant he was held to a very high standard. He had absolutely no doubt that his parents loved him, but Lucius' affection was always tempered with expectation and a desire to make his son a proper successor to the family name. Still, he had a mostly happy childhood; they would occasionally visit distant relations in France and Russia, and he and Amara were much admired by English wizarding society. When Graitian was nine or ten, he noticed his father was growing steadily more preoccupied, and that things between adults he knew were beginning to become tense. No one, however, would tell him why. But when his owl came for Hogwarts, his parents told him that they were going to send him to Durmstrang instead. His mother helped him brush up on his Russian, and he was sent off to school. Though a quiet, shy boy, he enjoyed his first year very much, and was slightly depressed when he couldn't attend the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his second year. It wasn't until the end of his third year, however, that everything went to hell. A couple weeks into Graitian's summer holidays, Lucius was discovered dead in a flat in London, the Dark Mark hovering over the building. They'd barely even had the funeral when his uncle Antonin, who'd escaped from Azkaban just the previous January, was also murdered. Graitian's mother went to pieces. Graitian, at fourteen, was in the midst of desperately trying to plan what to do with his hysterical mother and his ten-year-old sister, when a woman named Aderyn Hussey appeared, apparently out of nowhere, to take charge. She said she was an old friend of his parents', and though his mother confirmed it, Graitian was skeptical. Still, he had little choice: she was their only option, because it was clear the Death Eaters were not just going to let Lucius' family be. (Why else kill the one wizard primed to be their protector, after all?) Aderyn got them new names, new identities, and travel papers and moved them all to America. And then Sergei Alkaev, his widowed mother Darya Alkaev, and his little sister Anzhelika were left to settle into American wizarding society, never to see Miss Hussey again. Darya remarried about a year later, an American pureblood named Frederick Baldwin. Sergei finished school, moved out, and began working for a wizarding law firm in the greater Boston area. They never, ever spoke the name Malfoy. =He works his work, I mine.= Sergei: I'm thinking of buying a motorbike and riding it very fast without a helmet. Perhaps trying some recreational drugs and sex with Muggle girls. Aderyn: dryly Wear a condom. That would have been the end of it, but he stumbled on to the nexus. And now he's doing things like tracking down Alastor Moody and watching TV with Igor Karkaroff's daughter. Go figure. There are also the alternates to consider: * Graitian Malfoy, who is 29, a cryptozoological linguist, and happily married to Marion Malfoy * Silvanus Fitzroy, early 20s, who is rooming with his half brother Servius in Wanaka and still deciding what he wants to do with himself * Graitian Orlando Malfoy, early 20s, who lives in London, works at the Ministry of Magic and gets on with all his siblings much better than either his father, his mother, or his soon to be step-mother It's all very messy and bizarre and Sergei isn't sure he approves. =By slow prudence to make mild/A rugged people= * Aderyn Hussey - Re-entered his life in the nexus. The more he finds out, the more wary and curious he becomes. * Lucius Malfoy - The version of his father he encountered in the nexus was too young and didn't know him. It was unsettling. * Pomona Fitzroy - The alternate of his sister is, at least, a little closer. Though too old; it's unnerving to have her his own age. * Avdotya Karkaroffa - an unlikely nexus friendship * Sebastian LeMat - he barely knows him, but he was helpful (for his father's sake, perhaps). * Angela - he is incredibly curious =Most blameless is he= He is mainly Dele's fault. I don't own the Harry Potter bits, nor Gregoire Leprince-Ringuet's face.